User talk:Bubblefan123
Littile help here. Hey bubble fan i downloadid pvz 2 i dont know how to add your pp.dat and i dont have nmt side b please a help by Legendemonicderpknight. (Too lazy for wordbubble.) Abilities will be ranked according to how many stars it has. More stars means that the ability is better with 1 star being the least and 5 being the best. More stars mean it's rarer. Geddit? Iamarepeater (talk) 03:24, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I remembered that one of the players did earn an ability. What was that method? Also remember that I introduced an ability slot machine? That's another way to earn an ability. Depends on the ability's odds of working. Perhaps using that ability I introduced as an example will help know? All players can have as many abilities to their heart's desire. However, only one ability can be active at any time. They can use their underused ability to increase the rarity of their more used ability in the magic kitchen. By default: if the ability to be seen sacrificed is one star lower that the more used ability, it will fill up a bar by 20%. Iamarepeater (talk) 04:18, March 23, 2016 (UTC) 3 extra abilities? Sure. I see what you mean now. Sure. Let each player (and enemy) have one special ability of different types. So combining your idea with my idea will result in 3 different abilities type with varying rarity? Iamarepeater (talk) 05:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Sunkern pyrmaid custom characters #1 Character 1 Lord Peashido, Peashooter Samurai (Knight Class) Traveled through the lands to study the way of the sword, Peashido has mastered combat tactics that would earn him the upper hand in combat. Attacks Melee-attack Star dragon: Deals 3x15 damage. Each attack has a 10% chance to stun. Effect attack Dirty striker: Deals 75 damage. Deals 150% damage if target is inflicted with a least 1 harmful effect. Defensive skill Dragon shield: Target takes 30% less damage for 3 turns. Plant food effect Dragon might: Deals 5*50 damage to all enemies, ignoring damage shield abilities. Ability Combatant: All melee attackers who attack Peashido may have a 5% chance to miss. That's all for now. I will make up more characters as time goes by. Hi, i'm SolarQuatz2809! I ask for join your game yesterday! I'm Sunny, remember! I like undertale too! Also can we be friend! You should add these recipe and stuff to your RPG: Magic Kitchen add these Ingredient: Sea berry Porkchop Cookies Ultra-meat( lendendary) Water Cinamon Butterscotch Recipe: x2 Sea berry+ water ( can be element or ingredient)= Sea berry juice: *Heal 30 health x4 Sea berry= Sea berry pie *Heal Half HP Porkchop= x2Cooked porkchop x4 Cookies+ Water= Cookies and milk! Ultra-meat + x4Sea berry: *Heal all Hp Cinamon+ Butterscotch= CinnaScotch pie *Heal 20 Hp+ All stat up SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 12:45, April 22, 2016 (UTC) I have an evil enemy coming up. He will have a passive ability where all enemies deal 50% more damage for 1 turn if any of the players unleash their plant food effect. (But I will be a bit nice. Using a dispelling attack (if it works) will deactivate the passive skill. (It will be restored in the next turn though but can be removed again) Iamarepeater (talk) 10:02, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Got more idea! YOU CAN ADD THIS OR NOT BUBBLEFAN123! For potted plant and magic kitchen! AND SOMETHING NEW! News ingredient: Friut Bone Sour Sugar New type of food: x2 Fruit + Sour sugar= Sour fruit Heal 20Hp, remove all bad effect! Can eat twice or share for other! x2Bone + x2Fruit+ Sour sugar= Cheerful fruit! Make all player attck up for 2 turns, Player get +10 atk! Bone+Sour sugar= Meltting sugar! Heal 10 hp for every player! POTTED PLANT: Kernal corn: 30% to stun a enemy, week damage! Primal Peashooter: Deal high damage, 50% chance to stun a enemy! Magnifying Grass '' ''Attack will increse for each Suntype in the Lawn NEW: BIRTHDAY PARTY: (This only last for 1 week) ( Like a event pinata but only last for 1 week, each week will have a special thing) Get Present, each present contain something( Bubblefan123 will decide) Cake: Heal half Hp of your max hp MAGIC SHOP:( Price will decide by bubblefan123) Grass amour: Increse 20% Defend! Sun amour: Increse 15% DEF and 10 hp recover Eletric amour: Increse 10%DEF and the enemy attack will get 50% Damage it's had deal! Ingredient: Friut Bone Sour Sugar Sea berry Legendary steak Flour Water Milk Fish Tuna Raw porkchop (More item will add) SolarQuatz2809 (talk) 02:24, April 30, 2016 (UTC)